powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Steve (Thief Justice)
: "Stealing In The Night,Thief Blue!" Steve is Thief Blue, the Blue Ranger of the Power Rangers Thief Brigade. Character History Steve is a 24-year-old cool, scheming, sharp-tongued gentleman who became a Thief Brigade Ranger to take back his fiancé named Cora. He transforms into Thief Blue. Before the events of the series, Steve used to work at a famous French restaurant, named “Ciel Bleu”, but left at some point (possibly due to his fiancé's death). As the oldest of the Thief Brigade Rangers, he tends to be the most mature of the group and the voice of reason, but there are times where he makes bad judgments based on emotions alone, as shown when he repeatedly attempted to steal the Lupin Morphers and Machine Zords from the Justice Patrol Rangers which jeopardizes the thieves' mission and nearly exposes them until Sweeney stops him. He also hates certain dishonorable acts such as the monster Mantaflame using his body to commit acts of womanizing which got him into trouble with the GSPO after being restored to normal. Thief Blue Arsenal *Lupin Morpher *Catcher Sword *Scissor Shield *Blade Boomerang Mecha *Blue Fighter Zord Appearances: Power Rangers Thief Justice 1-13, 15-18, 20-25, Power Rangers Thief Justice: La moralité d'un voleur - Thief Boost= By inserting the Knight Fighter Zord into the Lupin Morpher, Thief Blue can summon the Scissor Shield and the Blade Boomerang . Arsenal *Blade Boomerang *Scissor Shield Appearances: Power Rangers Thief Justice Episodes 16 - Thief Archer= By inserting the Magic Fighter Zord into the Lupin Morpher, Thief Blue can summon the Magic Bow. Arsenal *Magic Bow Mecha *Magic Fighter Zord Appearances: Power Rangers Thief Justice Episodes - Magnum Thief= By inserting the Magnum Battler into the Lupin Morpher, Thief Blue can perform the Ma-Ma-Ma-Magnum Strike, which unleashes an incredible amount of hidden power from the ultimate piece of the Lupin Collection. The attack is strong enough to destroy a giant Naughterror. Arsenal *Lupin Morpher *Catcher Sword *Magnum Battler (Gun Mode) Mecha *Magnum Battler (Zord Mode) Appearances: Power Rangers Thief Justice Episodes }} - Patrol Boost= By inserting the Machine Zord Splash into the Lupin Morpher, Thief Blue can summon the Splash Blaster on his right forearm. Arsenal *Splash Blaster Mecha *Machine Zord Splash Appearances: Power Rangers Thief Justice Episodes }} - Thief Primary= Thief Primary is a fusion form created by the trio of Thief Brigade Rangers combining their powers through the use of the Jackpot Zord. Arsenal *Lupin Morpher Mecha *Jackpot Zord Appearances: Power Rangers Thief Justice: La moralité d'un voleur - Thief Justice Ranger= Thief Justice Ranger is a fusion form created by the Thief Brigade and Justice Patrol Rangers combining their powers through the simultaneous use of the Notal and Jackpot Zord. Arsenal *Lupin Morpher Mecha *Notal Zord *Jackpot Zord Appearances: }} Ranger Key The Thief Blue Key is a Thief Brigade Ranger Key released as part of a toyline set of Thief Justice Ranger Keys. It is unknown if it will appear in a future crossover. Of course as with all Legendary Ranger Keys, should it exist, it would be able to transform one, i.e. , into Thief Blue. Behind the Scenes * to be added Portrayal *Steve is portrayed by Harris E. Horton Notes *Steve's name is derived from the verb " steal " . See Also * - his counterpart in Category:Power Rangers Thief Justice Category:Anti-Hero Category:Thief Brigade Rangers Category:Patrick.cesare Category:Red Ranger Category:Yellow Ranger Category:Fusion Ranger Category:Green Ranger Category:Pink Ranger Category:Gold Ranger Category:Silver Ranger